Harry Potter et le secret du sang
by astarmia
Summary: L'été de sa sixième année, Harry déprime. Lors d'une attaque de mangemorts, un évènement inattendu se produira, permettant à Harry d'en savoir plus sur son ascendance. Aucuns spoilers de HBP.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et le secret du sang**

_Chapitre 1 : Le départ_

La nuit était calme. Une douce brise amenait un peu de fraîcheur dans les maisons de Privet Drive, accordant aux habitants un repos mérité après la chaleur de la journée. Or, au numéro quatre de cette rue, un jeune adolescent ne dormait pas. Il s'était réveillé quelques minutes plutôt en sueur. Il avait revu pour l'énième fois son parrain disparaître à travers le voile du Département des Mystères.

Harry Potter, « le Survivant » comme les sorciers l'appelaient, était recroquevillé sur son lit, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. Ce jeune homme venait de terminer sa cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Au mois de juin dernier, il avait pour la cinquième fois de sa courte existence fait face au mage noir le plus craint. En effet, tous les sorciers tremblaient de peur à la simple évocation de son nom : Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier avait attiré le jeune sorcier au Département des Mystères en lui faisant croire que son parrain Sirius Black était prisonnier du lord noir. Une bataille s'en était suivie entre les mangemorts et ses amis, bientôt soutenus par l'arrivée de membres de l'Ordre. Et, alors qu'il affrontait sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius s'était pris un sort en pleine poitrine le projetant au travers du voile déchiré suspendu à l'arche située au milieu de la salle qu'on appelait : la salle de la Mort.

Depuis les yeux émeraude du « garçon qui avait survécu » semblaient éteints. Seul de la tristesse empreint de culpabilité se reflétaient, dorénavant, dans les yeux qu'il avait hérités de sa mère. Il avait dû retourner chez son oncle et sa tante à la fin du mois de juin. Ceux-ci ne l'aimaient pas et c'était réciproque. Aussi, Harry était reconnaissant envers les membres de l'Ordre présents à la gare de King Cross lors du retour du Poudlard Express. En effet, ceux-ci, Maugrey « fol-oeil » et Lupin en tête, avaient ordonné aux Dursley de bien traiter Harry sous peine de représailles. Sa famille s'était empressée d'obéir, ils n'accordaient, cependant, pas plus d'attention à leur neveu. Harry était heureux de cette ignorance. Il avait pu garder ses affaires avec lui, ce qui lui permettait dans la journée de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. En deux semaines, il avait déjà fini son devoir d'enchantement. Mais dès qu'il s'endormait, il revivait la mort de Sirius et celle de Cédric, il revoyait le retour du mage noir. Parfois, en rêve, il assistait aux massacres perpétrés par les mangemorts et Voldemort. Aussi, il avait peu dormi et des cernes commençaient à se creuser sous ses yeux. Toutefois, il n'en parlait jamais dans les lettres qu'il adressait à ses amis ou à l'Ordre.

Soudain la cicatrice d'Harry se mit à chauffer. Le jeune sorcier souffrait tellement qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Il entendit à peine l'explosion de la porte d'entrée, ni les pas courant dans l'escalier. Il ne vit pas le mangemort s'approchait de lui. Seul existait la douleur à sa cicatrice. Or, au moment où le serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres l'empoignait, une aura blanche emplit entièrement la chambre. En quelques secondes, ils disparurent. Les mangemorts qui suivaient le premier ne virent qu'une chambre vide. Même les affaires de magie et la chouette du jeune sorcier avaient disparues. C'était comme si le « Survivant » n'avait jamais vécu dans cette maison moldue.

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, il constata qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre à Privet Drive. La pièce où il se trouvait était circulaire et on voyait clairement les pierres du mur. Il pensa être dans une tour d'un château. L'endroit lui semblait familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi. Alors qu'il se levait pour se diriger vers l'unique fenêtre, il entendit un gémissement. En se retournant, il aperçut une silhouette encapuchonnée allongée au sol. « Un mangemort » se dit le jeune sorcier. A ce moment-là, le dit mangemort se releva et voyant la baguette braquée sur lui, il soupira.

Rangez votre baguette, Potter, fit-il d'une voix sarcastique en retirant sa cagoule.

P professeur Rogue, s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux en bataille.

Auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où nous sommes ? Questionna le maître des potions.

Aucune, je m'apprêtais à regarder par la fenêtre, commença le jeune homme quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année s'apprêtait à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce lorsqu'elle les aperçut.

Oh ! Vous êtes réveillés. Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher les autres, dit-elle en ressortant aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

Où croit-elle que l'on pourrait aller, s'énerva le maître des potions.

Mais déjà la porte se rouvrait et la femme pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce circulaire accompagnée d'une autre femme et de trois hommes. Chacun d'eux dégageait une prestance et une aura de puissance qui rappelait à Harry le professeur Dumbledore, en particulier le plus âgé des trois hommes.

Bonjour, j'espère que le voyage ne fut pas trop désagréable, s'exprima la deuxième femme.

D'une allure élancée, elle dégageait une élégance certaine par une gestuelle toute en retenue. Ses cheveux blonds étaient savamment relevés en un entrelacs de mèches sur sa tête. Seule une natte retombait dans son dos. Sa peau délicate était mise en valeur par un léger maquillage et par le décolleté de sa robe de velours bleu. Harry se dit qu'elle était la représentation même des femmes nobles de l'époque moyenâgeuse.

Tu dois être le jeune Harry, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune sorcier. Ton nom est un peu trop futuriste, tu t'appelleras Harold le temps de ton séjour parmi nous.

Attendez, qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ? Demanda le « Survivant ».

Dame Rowena, que voulez-vous dire par « futuriste » ? Intervint l'un des jeunes hommes. Il ressemblait à si méprendre au professeur Rogue, seuls ses yeux gris où perçaient un éclat de gaîté le différenciait de ce dernier. De plus, contrairement au professeur honni d'Harry, il n'était pas vêtu de noir, mais portait une élégante robe verte.

Allons Salazar, laisse notre douce amie répondre à ce damoiseau, s'interposa l'autre jeune homme.

Il est vrai que nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je suis Dame Rowena Serdaigle, voici Dame Helga Poufsouffle, Lord Salazar Serpentard, Lord Godric Gryffondor et Merlin L'enchanteur, indiqua-t-elle en montrant respectivement la femme qui était entrée la première, puis l'homme vêtu de vert, l'autre jeune homme vêtu quant à lui d'une robe bordeaux et enfin le vieil homme avec une barbe blanche semblable à celle du professeur Dumbledore.

En entendant les noms, Harry et Rogue n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Ils étaient face aux quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et surtout du plus grand magicien de tous les temps.

C'est impossible ! S'écria le professeur Rogue.

On a remonté le temps, on est dans le passé, s'exclama le « Survivant ». C'est la seule explication logique. Sinon, comment se pourrait-il que des personnes sensées être morte depuis très longtemps se trouvent devant nous ? Sommes-nous à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il à Dame Serdaigle.

C'est exact, lui répondit-elle. Quel est votre nom ? Interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers le compagnon d'Harry. Car il était juste prévu de faire venir ce jeune damoiseau, précisa-t-elle.

Séverus Rogue, rétorqua-t-il, et à notre époque, à Potter et moi-même, je suis maître des potions à Poudlard et directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Vraiment ! S'exclama Lord Serpentard. Et bien mon ami, je pense que nous aurons de grandes discussions le temps de votre séjour.

En attendant, intervint Lord Gryffondor, je pense que ce jeune damoiseau aimerait savoir pourquoi il est ici. Et personnellement, j'aimerais que tu nous expliques, ma chère Rowie, ce que tu veux dire par futuriste. Viendraient-ils tous deux du futur ?

Exact, répondit Harry, du vingtième siècle, de l'année 1996 pour être plus précis.

Devant le regard éberlué des trois autres fondateurs de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, Dame Serdaigle crût bon d'intervenir.

Effectivement, ils viennent d'environ 1500 ans dans le futur. Sache Harry que si nous t'avons fait venir, c'est suite à un rêve de Godric et de Salazar. Je m'explique : il y a quelques jours Godric est arrivé dans le bureau directorial en disant qu'il avait fait un rêve étrange. Après qu'il nous ait raconté son rêve, Salazar nous a informé qu'il avait eu exactement le même songe. Aussi, nous avons décidé de te faire venir auprès de nous pour t'enseigner notre savoir. Avec Merlin, nous t'avons cherché à travers l'espace et le temps. Tu as quel âge ?

J'aurais 16 ans à la fin du mois de juillet.

« Juillet » ? Quel est donc ce mois ? Demanda Dame Poufsouffle.

Euh ! Fit le jeune gryffondor.

Le calendrier doit être différent à cette époque, remarqua sarcastiquement Séverus Rogue. Potter est né au milieu de l'été.

Est-ce près de Beltaine ou de Lughnasadh ? S'informa lord Serpentard.

Vous célébrez encore les fêtes celtiques, s'exclama le professeur Rogue, alors attendez un instant.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à mi-voix, Harry se demandait quelles étaient exactement ces fêtes celtiques dont les adultes venaient de parler. Il se sentait un peu perdu et pensait que si Hermione avait été là, elle aurait pu lui en dire plus. Il ne remarqua pas que Merlin l'observait. Le plus célèbre des mages avait déjà remarqué son trouble et ressentit l'aura de puissance d'Harry qui ne demandait qu'à se révéler. En effet, le vieux mage n'avait jamais ressenti une telle puissance, elle dépassait largement la sienne. Et lorsque Harry aurait reçu son héritage, il serait un très puissant sorcier. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent confronté trop tôt au monde des adultes.

Potter est très exactement né la veille de lughnasadh, précisa Rogue sortant de sa réflexion.

Le même jour que toi, mon cher Godric, fit remarquer Salazar.

Bien, je pense qu'il est temps que je vous montre vos appartements, intervint Dame Serdaigle.

Les chambres du « Survivant » et du professeur Rogue étaient situées au quatrième étage dans une aile du château que Harry ne connaissait pas. Pendant que l'élève rangeait ses affaires, Séverus sortit prendre l'air dans le parc. Et c'est assis près du lac que Salazar le trouva.

Dites-moi, mon ami. Je suppose qu'à votre époque de nouvelles potions ont été inventées, commença Lord Serpentard. Non, ne dîtes rien. Les connaissances que vous avez du futur ne doivent en aucun cas être divulguées, à moins que vous ne vouliez changer l'histoire. Aussi, j'aurais une proposition à vous faire le temps de votre séjour ici : Soyez mon assistant. J'aurais ainsi le plaisir de partager mon amour pour les potions avec vous, et qui sait, peut-être y aura-t-il des potions que l'on enseigne aux élèves et qui auront été oubliées à votre époque. Alors qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Séverus acquiesça de la tête.

Bien, dans ce cas, l'affaire est conclue, dit-il joyeusement. Ah ! Une dernière chose, je ne sais pas comment cela se passe à votre époque, mais ici, il est hors de question de faire de la magie noire. Si tel était le cas, je vous demanderai de quitter aussitôt, l'enceinte de cette école. Ce qui signifie pour vous, qu'étant obligé de repartir en même temps que le jeune Harold, vous vous retrouveriez à cette époque, sans moyens pour repartir chez vous. Est-ce bien clair ?

Très clair, répondit le voyageur du futur, encore surpris par le changement de ton de son interlocuteur.

Alors que le fondateur s'éloignait, les pensées de Séverus étaient assaillies par de nombreuses questions. Puis se levant, il regagna à son tour le château. En arrivant devant les portes de la grande salle, il fut rejoint par le jeune Potter. Et c'est donc ensemble qu'ils rejoignirent leurs hôtes pour le repas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire. Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling ou aux légendes celtiques.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Zaïka, Asuka Snape **et **Nymphodora Tonks** : voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Ewilan Potter **: Tu va devoir attendre le prochain chapitre pour voir la réaction de Sal.

**Lilou **: Les réponses parviendront au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

Et maintenant, voici le nouveau chapitre.

**Harry Potter et le secret du sang**

_La Chambre des Secrets_

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry et le professeur Rogue étaient arrivés dans le passé. Contrairement à ce que pensait l'adolescent, la cohabitation avec le Maître des potions s'avérait plus tranquille qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En effet, son professeur l'ignorait purement et simplement. Mais le jeune gryffondor savait par expérience que cela n'allait pas durer éternellement. En attendant, il profitait du fait que la plupart du temps, l'adulte passait son temps assis face au lac ou il errait dans le château. Il semblait pour tous ceux qui le croisaient qu'il s 'ennuyait. Mais Harry, qui partageait le même appartement, n'était pas de cet avis. Il voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son professeur. Ce jour-là, le jeune homme, exploitant un instant de calme, était en train de faire ses devoirs de vacances en potion, quand son professeur entra.

Potter, où se trouve l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets ?

La Chambre des Secrets ! Mais, monsieur, on ne doit pas révéler le futur, et encore moins le modifier.

Il ne s'agit pas de ça, s'exaspéra Séverus Rogue. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, quelque chose m'intrigue dans l'attitude de Serpentard. Me croirez-vous, mais il m'a mis en garde contre toute utilisation de la magie noire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il m'a même menacé de me chasser du château, ce qui me coincerais irrémédiablement à cette époque. Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je connais et que je suis forcé de la côtoyer, que j'utilise la magie noire. Alors, répondez-moi, où se trouve l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets ?

Si je me souviens bien, elle se trouvait dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Les toilettes des filles ?

C'est une chose qui m'intrigue depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Et j'en viens à penser que ce n'est pas Serpentard qui a construit la Chambre des Secrets, avoua Harry à son professeur déjà bien surpris. Ou alors, il y a un sort sur l'entrée qui la fait s'adapter à son environnement. Si vous voulez, nous pourrions aller vérifier.

C'est ainsi que Harry, suivi de Séverus Rogue, prit le chemin de ce qui deviendrait dans plusieurs siècles « les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ». Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, son professeur l'arrêta.

Et s'il y avait des jeunes filles à l'intérieur ? Fit-il remarquer.

Euh ! Il n'y a que les filles des fondateurs et je les ai vues se diriger vers le parc tout à l'heure, répondit Harry.

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait personne. En fait, il apparaissait clairement que la pièce servait de débarras. Les deux voyageurs du futur commencèrent à fouiller la salle. Ils examinèrent attentivement le sol, les murs, en un mot : chaque recoin de la pièce à la recherche d'un dessin ou d'une gravure en forme de serpent. Après avoir fouillé pendant plusieurs heures, le jeune gryffondor s'arrêta.

Il n'y a rien, conclut l'adolescent.

Oh ! Mais que faîtes-vous dans ce débarras ? Leur demanda Dame Poufsouffle qui venait d'arriver.

Nous cherchons les toilettes, répondit Harry.

Les toilettes ?

Il s'agit des lieux d'aisances, répondit un Séverus rougissant.

Oh ! Vous voulez parler des latrines, s'exclama la fondatrice. Elles sont à l'extérieur, dans le parc. En sortant, vous allez sur votre droite. Elles sont un peu plus loin. Au fait, pendant que j'y pense : Salazar vous cherchait Séverus. Je crois que c'est au sujet du programme pour la rentrée.

Bien, je vais aller le voir de ce pas. Potter, vous savez à présent où se trouve ce que vous cherchiez, ajouta-t-il sardoniquement à l'encontre du « Survivant ».

Le jeune homme se mit à courir en direction de l'entrée du château. Mais sitôt hors de vue de leur hôtesse, il ralentit l'allure, puis s'arrêta. Il réfléchit un instant, avant de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque qui, heureusement pour Harry, existait déjà à cette époque.

En déambulant à la recherche d'un livre, le jeune gryffondor songea que Hermione serait absolument ravie, voire ultra-enthousiaste à l'idée de se trouver ici. En effet, chose étrange, mais la bibliothèque semblait deux à trois fois plus grande que celle qu'il connaissait à son époque. Une idée germa dans sa tête au moment même où il se faisait cette réflexion. Il commença alors un examen minutieux des moindres recoins de la bibliothèque.

Pendant ce temps-là, Merlin l'observait.

« Bien, les erreurs du futur seront réparées ».

Quelques instants avant le dîner, Harry fut interrompu par Gwendal Gryffondor et Solen Serpentard.

Harold, nous t'avons cherché toute la journée, commença Solen.

Pourquoi restes-tu enfermé alors qu'il fait si beau dehors, continua Gwendal. Ne me dis pas que, comme ma sœur, tu préfère passer tes journées à étudier.

Nous perdons suffisamment de temps pour cela durant l 'année scolaire, ajouta le jeune Serpentard.

Quelque chose dans la manière d'agir des deux jeunes hommes, rappelait les jumeaux Wesley à Harry. Parfois, ses amis lui manquaient, alors il se disait qu'il allait apprendre le plus possible de sorts et de contre-sorts, afin de pouvoir vaincre Voldemort dès son retour au vingtième siècle. Il espérait juste que ses amis seront encore en vie à ce moment-là.

Harold, tu as encore la tête ailleurs ! Fit remarquer Solen. Cesses de rêvasser et viens manger. Tu sais que Doetval a un appétit féroce et si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, il ne nous restera rien.

Harry approuva de la tête et suivi ses nouveaux amis en courant jusque la grande salle.

Eh Doetval ! Laisse-nous au moins quelque chose, fit le voyageur du futur en s'asseyant au côté du jeune Serdaigle, tandis que Gwendal et Solen se mettaient en face.

Le premier soir, Harry s'était senti intimidé, mais les enfants des fondateurs qui, comme leurs parents, restaient toute l'année à Poudlard l'avait très vite intégré dans leur groupe. Il y avait Gwendal et Iloha Gryffondor, Solen et les jumelles Aourell et Alwenna Serpentard, Doetval et Rhianwen Serdaigle et enfin Houarneva et les jumeaux Cainnech et Connor Poufsouffle. Seuls Gwendal, Solen et Doetval entraient en sixième année comme Harry.

Le dîner étant terminé, Harry refusa de faire une partie d'échec avec Gwendal et retourna à ses appartements. Il était entrain d'écrire dans un carnet quand Séverus Rogue arriva à son tour.

Potter, votre plaisanterie de cet après-midi était vraiment très drôle, s'exclama le maître des potions en entrant;

De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur ? S'étonna l'adolescent.

Du fait que vous nous avez amenés au mauvais endroit, tout à l'heure.

Qu'est-ce que vous n'acceptez pas ? S'énerva le jeune gryffondor. Est-ce le fait que finalement Salazar Serpentard ne soit pas comme on nous l'a toujours décrit ? Ou tous vos beaux préjugés qui volent en éclat ? Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'existe actuellement aucune Chambre des Secrets. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai de plus en plus le pressentiment que sa conception est beaucoup plus proche de notre époque. Ce sera une chose qu'il faudra vérifier une fois revenus chez nous.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ce n'est pas Serpentard qui l'aura construite après notre départ ? Questionna Rogue.

La statue qui se trouve dans la Chambre.

La statue !

Il n'y a aucune ressemblance avec le fondateur de la maison dont vous êtes le directeur, répondit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Bien, répondit-il.

Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers sa chambre quand il se ravisa.

Qu'écrivez-vous dans ce carnet ? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

J'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant de noter notre voyage dans un but de vérité historique, fit-il malicieusement.

C'est effectivement une bonne idée. Je pense que je vais faire de même. Ainsi, nous pourrons confronter nos points de vue : purement gamin de votre part et le mien plus mâture.

On se demande qui est réellement le plus mâture des deux, murmura Harry alors que Rogue gagnait sa chambre.

Un peu plus tard alors que tout le château dormait paisiblement, un cri retentit. Harry se réveilla en sueur. « Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas Hermione. »

Potter, ça vous amuse de réveiller tout le monde en hurlant, s'exaspéra Séverus Rogue en entrant dans la chambre du « Survivant ».

Professeur, des mange morts ont attaqué Hermione et ses parents.

C'est impossible. La vérité est que vous avez peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à vos amis, alors, vous en rêvez. Vous devriez apprendre à contrôler vos émotions. Ainsi, nous pourrions dormir en paix.

Que se passe-t-il ? S'informa Lord Gryffondor en entrant en trombe dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Potter a fait un cauchemar, répondit moqueusement Rogue.

Bien, Harold, peux-tu nous parler de ce mauvais rêve ? Demanda Merlin tout en jetant un regard noir à l'ex-mangemort.

Harry raconta, avec tous les détails dont il se souvenait, l'attaque qui avait eu lieu ou plutôt aurait lieu dans le futur. Il raconta comment des adeptes de Voldemort avaient torturé et tué la mère de sa meilleure amie. Il expliqua l'angoisse qu'il ressentait en ignorant ce qui était advenu d'Hermione et de son père. A la fin du récit du « Survivant », Merlin posa une main sur le front du jeune homme et prononça des paroles inaudibles. Harry s'effondra sur son oreiller d'un sommeil paisible. Puis, le vieil homme sortit des appartements des voyageurs du futur, suivi par les fondateurs. Devant le regard qu'ils lui lançaient, il leur dit juste :

C'est un rêve prémonitoire.

Que peut-on faire alors ? Questionna Dame Serdaigle.

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire. Mais nous en reparlerons demain, indiqua le vieux sage. Lorsque Arthur sera là.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. ROWLING.

Réponse aux rewiews :

**Ewilan Potter :** J'espère que tu seras satisfait de la réaction de Serpentard.

**Lilou :** Le Arthur auquel faisait référence Merlin n'est certainement pas le père de Ron qui ne naîtra que dans 1500 ans), mais plutôt son protégé. Sinon, j'espère que tu seras satisfait de la réaction de Serpentard.

**Jenni944 :** Non, Séverus redevient juste un adolescent dès qu'il est en contact avec un membre de la famille Potter.

**Neverland :** Désolée, mais il n'y a aucun lien de parenté entre Séverus et Salazar.

**Maugrei :** Je ne crois pas que Harry risque de tomber dans le côté obscur. Il a trop en tête la mort de ses parents et de son parrain, il aurait l'impression de les trahir.

**Zaika, Nymphodora Tonks, Didine, Eiliss, Elisabeth91, Elie, 666Naku, Hermi59184, Kikaquitaine, Nepheria :** Merci pour les rewiews et voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur le week-end dernier, alors que ce nouveau chapitre était prêt ( en fait, il a bugué et j'ai perdu tout mon texte.).

Les dialogues entre § § sont une langue animagus (vous saurez très vite de qui il s'agit).

Les dialogues entre $ $ sont en fourche langue.

**Harry et le secret du sang.**

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry._

Séverus Rogue tournait en rond dans le salon qu'il partageait pour son grand malheur avec Potter. Il était inquiet. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était exactement, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de son élève. Or pour l'instant, l'adolescent était à l'entraînement comme chaque matin à six heures avec Lord Gryffondor. Et il était presque sept heures. Encore une heure, et le jeune homme rejoindrait leur appartement.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Le fondateur de la maison des lions entra.

Lord Gryffondor ! Fit le voyageur du futur. Mais je vous croyais avec le jeune Potter.

Justement, Harold n'est pas venu ce matin. Je venais m'enquérir de la raison de cette absence.

En entendant les paroles du fondateur, Séverus se précipita aussitôt dans la chambre de Harry. Ce dernier était étendu dans son lit, les couvertures repoussées. Il frissonnait. Le maître des potions s'approcha et plaça une main sur le front de l'adolescent.

Il est brûlant, déclara-t-il.

J'appelle Sal pour qu'il vienne tout de suite, prévint Lord Gryffondor.

Alors que le fondateur sortait de la pièce pour appeler son collègue, quelque chose attira l'attention de Séverus. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Aussi, l'ancien mangemort crût qu'il avait rêvé. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que le bras de Potter avait pris l'apparence d'une patte d'un animal, un félin semblait-il. Mais non, tout était parfaitement normal. Et puis Potter n'était pas animagus. Il l'aurait su autrement.

Lorsque Lord Serpentard arriva, il passa sa baguette au-dessus d'Harry pour déterminer ce qu'il avait. Or à ce moment-là, pour un bref instant, la peau du jeune homme se couvrit d'écailles. Cela n'échappa pas à Rogue qui était de plus en plus intrigué. Alors qu'il allait en faire la remarque, Salazar déclara :

Je ne peux rien faire pour Harold. Aucune potion ne peut l'aider. Car il est en train de recevoir son héritage.

Mais Sal, avec une telle fièvre, il risque d'y rester, intervint Godric.

Rogue pensa que la situation bien que dramatique était assez ironique : Potter qui avait survécu au sortilège de la mort à l'âge d'un an, risquait de mourir, à cause de ses propres ancêtres, en recevant son héritage magique le jour de ses seize ans.

Il faudrait le catalyseur de magie qui doit se transmettre dans sa famille, précisa le fondateur de la maison vert-argent.

Les Potter, avant de mourir, ont du le confier au professeur Dumbledore, émit le plus vieux des voyageurs du futur.

Attendez, le coffret qu'il y avait avec les affaires d'Harold, bien qu'il nous ait dit qu'il ne lui appartenait pas, réalisa Lord Gryffondor.

Merlin l'a prit avec lui, ajouta Lord Serpentard. Tu penses, Godric, que le catalyseur serait dedans.

C'est la seule possibilité que nous ayons. Je vais appeler Merlin.

Alors que le fondateur des rouges et ors allait chercher le vieux sage, celui-ci arriva dans la chambre du « Survivant ». Il s'approcha du jeune homme et ouvrit le coffret. En usant de magie, il déplaça le médaillon qu'il vit à l'intérieur et le plaça sur la poitrine d'Harry. Aussitôt, une lumière rouge et or entoura l'adolescent. Lorsqu'elle disparut, Salazar vérifia la fièvre du jeune sorcier. Celle-ci avait peut-être diminuée mais n'avait pas disparue. Cela permit néanmoins à Harry de reprendre un peu conscience.

Comment te sens-tu, mon garçon ? Demanda Merlin. Non, n'essaye pas de te lever. J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas tout à fait fini. Tu as atteins l'âge où les jeunes sorciers reçoivent le reste de leurs pouvoirs. Vois-tu dans certains cas, si les enfants percevaient la totalité de leur magie en naissant, cela entraînerait pas mal de catastrophe. C'est pour leur permettre d'apprendre à maîtriser leur magie, que les jeunes sorciers commencent leur apprentissage à onze ans. Avant, ils sont encore trop jeunes. Malgré cela, il arrive parfois que cela ne soit pas suffisant. En effet, la magie, qui est restée emprisonnée pendant toutes ces années, se libère d'un coup, et le corps ne le supporte pas toujours bien. La fièvre que tu as ressentie est une réaction de défense de ton corps face à cet afflux de magie. Aussi, les sorciers se transmettent parfois de génération en génération un catalyseur de magie. Le médaillon qui est posé sur ta poitrine est le catalyseur de ta famille. Seul toi peut le toucher, car il s'est chargé de la magie de tes ancêtres à travers les générations. Si nous l'avions touché, il serait déchargé et tu serais mort.

Si c'est le catalyseur de ma famille, pourquoi je me sens encore fiévreux ? Demanda Harry.

Je pense que c'est parce qu'il y en a un deuxième. De plus, la magie qui s'est libérée en toi n'était pas uniquement composée de magie emprisonnée naturellement, mais également de magie bridée.

Une magie bridée ! S'exclama le « Survivant ».

Je pense que quelqu'un a bridé une partie de ta magie alors que tu étais enfant.

Mais pourquoi ?

Seul celui qui l'a fait pourrait répondre à cette question. En tout cas, je te remets ton coffret, le deuxième catalyseur est peut-être à l'intérieur.

Avant de se saisir du coffret, Harry passa le médaillon autour de son cou. Il se redressa ensuite aidé par Salazar et Séverus, le premier le soutenant tandis que le deuxième glissait des oreillers dans son dos. L'adolescent examina l'intérieur du coffret. Il y avait plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin scellés, une enveloppe de parchemin sur laquelle était tracés d'une écriture légèrement anguleuse les mots « Mon fils ». Ce dernier comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de ses parents, il se promit de la lire plus tard lorsqu'il serait seul. Il regarda à nouveau à l'intérieur du coffret et vit un rectangle blanc qui l'intrigua. Lorsqu'il le prit, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un coffre qui avait été rapetissé. Se sentant trop faible encore pour lui redonner sa taille normale, il laissa Merlin faire. Le coffre était vraiment magnifique. Il était fait dans un bois blanc sculpté. Sur le pourtour, on voyait divers animaux s'amusaient ensemble. Sur le couvercle du coffre trônait un dragon ailé majestueux. Il tournait en rond, surveillant les autres animaux, puis avisant Harry, il s'assit semblant attendre que le « Survivant » ouvre le coffre. Aidé des adultes présents, il se dirigea vers le coffre pour l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, il vit des centaines de grimoires au-dessus des quels se trouvaient une enveloppe de parchemin adressée à « Harry, mon enfant » et une pochette de velours blanc. Le jeune homme vida le contenu de la pochette dans le creux de sa main. Sitôt que la chevalière d'argent toucha sa peau, une lumière blanche entoura le garçon.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparue, Salazar vérifia à nouveau la fièvre d'Harry. Celle-ci avait complètement disparue.

Je pense que tu vas mieux, à présent, Harold, commença le vieux sage. Nous allons te laisser t'habiller et nous t'attendons à la grande salle. Je crois que certains jeunes gens s'impatientent de ne pas te voir arriver.

Une fois que les adultes furent sortis, Harry s'habilla en vitesse et fila rapidement vers la grande salle. Il sentait que même si Merlin ne l'avait pas ordonné clairement, il valait mieux qu'il fasse le plus vite possible. Or, au moment où il franchit les portes de la grande salle, il stoppa net dans son élan. Au milieu de la grande salle, accrochée au plafond magique, une grande banderole s'étirait. On pouvait y lire en lettres scintillantes : « Joyeux anniversaire Harold ».

Le jeune homme était tellement ému qu'il semblait figé. Il fallut que Gwendal et Solen aille le chercher pour qu'il s'avance vers le groupe qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle. Dame Isleen Gryffondor l'invita alors à se servir au buffet qui avait été préparé à cette occasion.

Tandis que le « Survivant » se servait d'une bonne part de gâteau de miel, Dame Serdaigle fit son entrée accompagnée d'une jeune fille qui gardait la tête baissée.

Mione ! S'écria le jeune homme.

Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Hermione se précipita alors dans les bras de son ami et éclata en sanglots. Ce dernier la laissa tranquillement se calmer.

Dame Serdaigle t'a-t-elle expliqué où nous étions et surtout quand ? Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille de manière qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Elle opina de la tête et fit un timide sourire à Harry.

Bien, laisse-moi faire les présentations de ceux que tu n'as pas encore rencontrés.

Le jeune homme lui indiqua tour à tour chacune des personnes, adultes et enfants, qui étaient présentes. Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione fut impressionnée de se trouver face à Merlin et devint plus rouge que tous les Weasley réunis lorsque le roi Arthur lui adressa quelques mots. Harry aimait bien ce dernier. Il avait été surpris de voir un homme de sa position dessellé son cheval, le brosser comme si c'était des tâches tout à fait normales. Le légendaire roi avait même commencé à apprendre au jeune homme à monter à cheval. Depuis une semaine que le jeune roi était arrivé à Poudlard, l'adolescent avait souvent eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui. Il avait découvert que la royauté ne plaisait pas vraiment à Arthur. Celui-ci préférait la vie simple qu'il retrouvait à Poudlard, loin de toutes les mesquineries des membres de la cour.

Elle est pas mal foutue, ton amie, intervint un garçon que Harry ne connaissait pas. Je crois que je vais la mettre dans mon lit. Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais l'épouser. De toute façon, j'ai déjà une promise. Et puis, une fille dans sa condition : sans fortune ni parents, que peut-elle espérer de mieux. Au moins, je lui éviterai d'avoir à mendier plus tard. Elle m'a l'air d'être une bonne affaire au lit.

Le jeune homme du futur était outré. Il sentait grandir en lui une rage folle à l'encontre de cet inconnu. Soudain, il explosa.

§ COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER AINSI DE MON AMIE ? ELLE VAUT DIX FOIS, CENT FOIS PLUS QUE TOI. JAMAIS, JE NE TE LAISSERAIS POSER LA MAIN SUR ELLE. CAR SI TU LE FAIS, JE TE TUE.§

Harry voulut lui sauter dessus pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantais pas. Mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par un sort qui le figea. Aussitôt, Lord Gryffondor vint se placer entre le jeune homme et l'inconnu. D'un simple geste de la main, il rendit sa mobilité au voyageur du futur.

Harold, je te demanderais de te calmer, lui ordonna le fondateur des rouges et ors.

POTTER ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous prends, hurla Séverus Rogue. On a la gentillesse de vous organiser une fête d'anniversaire. Et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez de mieux à faire, c'est vous en prendre à l'un des invités. Et veuillez reprendre votre forme humaine.

§ Vous ne l'avez pas entendu insulter Hermione §, répliqua Harry. § Et attendez, comment ça « reprendre ma forme humaine » §, s'étonna-t-il.

Il réalisa alors que toutes les personnes présentes paraissaient plus grandes que d'habitude. Il baissa les yeux et vit des pattes de félin à la place de ses mains.

§Waow ! Je suis animagus §, s'écria-t-il.

Effectivement, lui répondit Godric.

Ce dernier fit apparaître un miroir devant Harry. Le jeune animagus alla voir aussitôt son reflet qui lui renvoya l'image d'un lion majestueux à la crinière aussi noire que les cheveux du jeune homme. Sur son front, le « Survivant » put distinguer des poils plus clairs ayant la forme d'un éclair à l'endroit même de sa cicatrice.

Bon, maintenant que vous vous êtes admiré, pourriez-vous, Potter, reprendre votre forme humaine, intervint Rogue.

§ Je veux bien, mais je fais comment §, lui répondit Harry. § Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour me transformer §.

Pense juste à ta forme humaine, lui indiqua Lord Gryffondor.

Le jeune animagus suivit les conseils du fondateur et le lion redevint un adolescent.

Harold, pourrais-tu, à présent, nous dire ce qui a provoqué une telle colère chez toi, entraînant ta transformation animagus ? Lui demanda Merlin.

C'est à cause de lui, s'écria le « Survivant ». Il a tenu des propos injurieux envers Hermione, disant qu'il allait la mettre dans son lit, que c'était selon lui tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer après avoir perdu ses parents. Jamais, je ne laisserais… .

Stop, Harold, lui ordonna aussitôt Merlin. Il ne sert à rien de t'énerver à nouveau.

Hermione quant à elle fut immédiatement entourée par Solen, Gwendal et Doetval, comme pour la protéger.

Ai-je bien entendu, s'écria le roi Arthur. Quels sont ses propos que l'on ose tenir sur une damoiselle ? Lord Mordhock, je vous prierais de quitter les terres de Poudlard sur-le-champ et d'emmener avec vous votre rejeton. Et si jamais, je venais à apprendre que l'un de vous ait de nouveau porter atteinte à l'honneur de la cousine de ma reine, je vous ferais exécuter sur-le-champ. A présent, Harold, il est temps d'ouvrir tes cadeaux.

Et tandis que Lord Darius Mordhock et son fils Draconis quittaient le château, Harry se dirigea vers la table recouverte de présents qui venait d'apparaître. Il avisa un paquet qui remuait tout seul. Il le prit délicatement et commença à l'ouvrir. Mais à peine l'avait-il ouvert qu'une boule de poil se jeta sur lui, plus apeurée que dangereuse. Le jeune homme maîtrisa sans difficulté l'animal et entreprit de le rassurer. Ce dernier qui s'avérait être un lionceau finit par se calmer et se mit à ronronner dans les bras d'Harry.

Je vais te poser si tu veux bien, indiqua le jeune homme au lionceau.

L'adolescent continua ensuite à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il y avait des livres, des vêtements, des objets magiques de toutes sortes. Il y eut même un louveteau qu'il dut rassurer également, un dragonneau ailé dont la race s'était éteinte dans le futur selon Hermione. En ouvrant le paquet suivant, le « Survivant » trouva un œuf rouge et or. Il se demandait de quel animal il s'agissait quand l'œuf se fendilla. La tête d'un petit reptile en sortit.

$ Maman, où es-tu ? $, Demanda le bébé serpent.

$ Je ne sais pas où se trouve ta maman $, lui répondit Harry.

$ Tu parles ma langue ! Es-tu mon nouveau maître ? $

$ Je crois, en effet, être ton maître. $

$ En tout cas, voilà une chose très intéressante. N'est-ce pas, jeune fourchelangue ? $, Intervint Lord Salazar Serpentard.

Potter semble être devenu fourchelangue après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait tenté de le tuer alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, crût bon de préciser Séverus Rogue devant la surprise générale.

Là d'où je viens, être fourchelangue est considéré comme mauvais, ajouta le jeune homme.

C'est certainement une des conséquences de cette nouvelle religion qui s'étend partout, intervint Gauvain, l'un des chevaliers qui accompagnaient le roi Arthur. J'ai entendu certains de leurs adeptes prétendre que les serpents sont des créatures du diable.

Foutaises, s'énerva le fondateur des vert-argent.

Allons Sal, calme toi, lui dit Godric.

Godric a raison, intervint Merlin. Aussi douloureux et injuste que cela peut être, il est des choses contre lesquelles, il est difficile de lutter, ajouta-t-il le regard tourné vers les voyageurs du futur.

En tout cas, c'est pas banal : un lion qui parle les langues étrangères, lança Gwendal. Ben oui, Harold s'est transformé en lion tout à l'heure et il parle la langue des serpents, crût-il bon d'expliquer.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ce qui eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère. La fête d'anniversaire d'Harry se finit dans la bonne humeur générale. Il reçut d'autres livres, mais aussi une phénix, cadeau de Dame Serdaigle. Il revint tard à ses appartements et fut très heureux de se plonger sous les draps de son lit après avoir nourri chacun de ses animaux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire. Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling ou aux légendes celtiques.

Réponses aux reviews :

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Et je voudrais m'excuser pour avoir mis si longtemps, mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma muse qui avait décidé de prendre des vacances sans moi, ensuite mon ordi a fait un petit caprice : Il ne voulait plus me connecter à internet. Enfin bref, tout est rentré dans l'ordre et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

J'aurais juste un petit sondage : dîtes-moi comment vous voyez la relation Harry/Séverus évoluer? Et si vous préférez une romance entre Harry et une jeune fille ou un garçon ? Je préviens : je ne ferais pas d'Harry/Hermione.

**Harry Potter et le secret du sang**

_Lughnasadh_

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva tôt et partit rejoindre Lord Gryffondor pour leur entraînement quotidien. Mais à sa grande surprise, le fondateur de sa maison n'était pas seul. En effet, les autres fondateurs l'accompagnaient.

Bonjour Harold, lui dit Dame Serdaigle qui l'avait aperçu.

Bonjour Dame Serdaigle, répondit-il.

Harold, que fais-tu debout si tôt ? Lui demanda Lord Serpentard.

J'étais venu rejoindre Lord Gryffondor pour l'entraînement.

Oh ! Je suis désolé Harold, intervint Godric Gryffondor. J'ai oublié de te prévenir qu'il n'y avait pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui, en raison de Lughnasadh. Nous profitons, en général, de cette journée pour réactiver les protections de l'école. De ce fait, nous serons occupés toute la journée. Nous nous verrons demain pour l'entraînement.

Sur ce, les fondateurs s'éloignèrent vers la partie du château interdite aux élèves. Harry eut envie de les suivre, mais se ravisa sentant que les fondateurs n'apprécieraient certainement pas. Il retourna donc à ses appartements. Hermione dormait toujours. Le jeune homme profita de cet instant de quiétude pour lire les lettres de ses parents.

Il venait de finir la lecture des lettres et regardait les rouleaux de parchemin. Il s'agissait, en fait, de relevés de compte et de titres de propriété. Harry découvrit, en consultant les relevés de compte, qu'il était beaucoup plus riche qu'il ne le croyait. Il possédait, en effet, cinq autres coffres en plus de celui qu'il utilisait depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

Salut Harry ! Fit Hermione en entrant dans la chambre du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Salut Mione ! Je suis en train de constater l'ampleur de mon héritage matériel : relevés de compte, titres de propriété.

Tu te demandes, en fait, où tu vas résider quand nous reviendrons à notre époque. Voyons voir si je peux t'aider à choisir. Prenons ce parchemin, il m'a l'air bien lourd.

Hermione, je peux … commença le jeune homme alors que son amie déroulait le dit parchemin.

Par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama-t-elle interrompant le « Survivant ». Harry, tu es propriétaire de Poudlard et des terres qui l'entourent, ce qui inclut le village de Pré-au-lard. Et ce qui est joint au titre, c'est le contrat de prêt d'usage du château et de ses terres par les fondateurs pour leur école.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient abasourdis.

Je suis vraiment chez moi à Poudlard alors, fit le jeune homme.

Mais attends ! Réagit la jeune fille. Dans l'histoire de Poudlard, il est dit que c'est les fondateurs qui ont bâti ce château. C'est donc faux.

Harry entreprit de lui faire un récit de ce qu'il avait découvert depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le passé. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Hermione suggéra de réunir toutes les preuves qu'ils trouveront afin de rétablir la vérité dès leur retour dans le futur. Puis les deux amis rejoignirent la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Salut vous deux ! S'exclama Gwendal à leur entrée.

Salut tout le monde ! Répondirent les deux voyageurs du futur.

Il y a une fête organisée au village, ajouta Doetval. On pourrait y aller tous ensemble après manger.

Pas de problème, répondit Harry.

Nous en profiterons pour faire les achats pour la rentrée, précisa Dame Isleen Gryffondor.

D'accord Maman ! Firent ses enfants Gwendal et Iloha.

Je vous souhaite le bonjour à tous, intervint le roi Arthur qui venait d'entrer. Puis-je vous parler un instant, jeune damoiselle, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Hermione.

Cette dernière accepta et suivit le roi dans la pièce où Harry avait dû se rendre après que la coupe de feu ait tiré son nom lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Bien, jeune damoiselle, que savez-vous exactement sur les raisons de votre venue en ce temps ? Commença le légendaire roi. Que vous a dit Rowena ? Dame Serdaigle, si vous préférez.

Que j'étais à Poudlard, mille cinq cents ans dans le passé par rapport à mon époque et qu'elle était l'une des fondatrices de cette école, répondit Hermione. C'est tout.

Donc pas grand chose. Ok, il y a une semaine, ton ami Harry, que nous appelons Harold ici, a fait un rêve que l'on peut qualifier de prémonitoire. Dans ce rêve, il voyait des mangemorts vous attaquer toi et tes parents. Merlin et les autres ont tout de suite envisagé de te faire venir parmi nous. Or comme je suis le roi, ils avaient besoin de mon autorisation au préalable. Lorsque Merlin m'a rapporté le rêve d'Harold, quelque chose m'a tout de suite intrigué. J'avais fait le même rêve, seul le point de vue différait. Merlin a alors jeté un sort afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'il en était. Et tous les deux, nous avons découvert avec une grande stupeur que je serais encore en vie dans mille cinq cents ans, que je serais marié à une jeune femme se prénommant Rose et que nous aurions une fille appelée Hermione.

Vous êtes mon père, s'exclama la jeune gryffondor.

Techniquement parlant, je ne le suis pas encore. Je le serais dans quelques siècles. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais abandonner ma future fille alors qu'elle était en danger. A présent, parlons de ton séjour parmi nous. Tu vas rester aussi longtemps qu'Harold et Séverus, ensuite tu retourneras à ton époque. Voici une bourse pleine d'or pour t'acheter ce dont tu auras besoin le temps de ton séjour, notamment des vêtements décents.

Mes vêtements ne sont pas indécents !

Pour cette époque, ils le sont. A présent, allons rejoindre les autres. Ils doivent être en train de nous attendre. Une dernière chose avant : tu ne dois en aucun cas révéler que je suis ton père, je ne suis officiellement que le mari de ta cousine. Compris ?

Entendu, cousin Arthur.

_**Pendant ce temps-là, au présent :**_

Rose, par la déesse mère, non. Tu ne peux pas me laisser, tu ne peux pas nous laisser.

Monsieur…, commença le jeune auror.

Laisser Shacklebolt, intervint le professeur Dumbledore.. Cet homme vient juste de perdre sa femme et sa fille a disparue. Il a besoin d'un peu de temps.

Je pense, au contraire, que j'ai perdu assez de temps, le coupa l'homme en question.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet qui malgré la dévastation qui régnait dans la pièce n'avait même pas été égratigné. Après avoir tourné l'un des ornement, il écarta les portes révélant, non pas de la vaisselle comme on pourrait s'y attendre dans une maison moldue, mais une boîte sculptée rectangulaire, un tissu qui se révéla être une cape et ce qui intrigua le plus le directeur de Poudlard : une épée miniature plantée dans un caillou. Or juste à ce moment-là, l'homme prit l'objet en question, lui rendant d'un seul geste sa forme réelle, il empoigna l'épée en disant :

Je crains, ma belle, qu'il nous faille, à nouveau, pourfendre quelques mages noirs.

Puis, il la rangea dans un fourreau attaché à sa ceinture. Il ouvrit ensuite la boîte rectangulaire et en sortit une baguette magique fait de bois blanc.

Je suppose que vous êtes le professeur Dumbledore, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le vieux sorcier.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

Le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est-il encore libre ?

M. Granger… commença le directeur de Poudlard.

Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon est mon véritable nom, le coupa l'ancien roi. Je ne peux vous en expliquer la raison, mais sachez juste que je suis âgé de plus de mille cinq cents ans. Et que je ne puis mourir.

Hermione et Harry se promenait dans les rues de Pré-au-lard en compagnie des enfants des Fondateurs. A divers endroits, des jeux étaient organisés. Harry avait d'ailleurs battu de vitesse Gwendal au jeu de la pomme. Il s'agissait d'attraper une pomme avec les dents en plongeant dans un baril d'eau. Les quatre jeunes hommes s'étaient également défiés au jeu du mat, et chacun ramenèrent un présent aux damoiselles qui les avaient encouragés depuis le sol. Ils avaient également effectué quelques achats et Hermione portait fièrement sa nouvelle robe de velours bleu plus en accord avec la mode de l'époque.

Les deux jeunes voyageurs du futur avisèrent le professeur Rogue assis à la terrasse de l'auberge du village qui ne s'appelait pas encore « les Trois balais », mais portait un nom étrange : _Ehwaz Énoch._ En se dirigeant vers leur professeur, ils entendirent, non loin d'eux, un barde déclamer en chanson le récit de héros celtes dont les noms étaient complètement inconnus de nos deux jeunes voyageurs. Mais alors que Hermione et Harry n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de Séverus Rogue, un homme arriva du nord du village en courant. Il se dirigea vers le roi Arthur qui présidait les festivités comme le voulait la tradition.

Majesté, majesté, interpella-t-il son roi. Les saxons, ils arrivent. Je les ai vus, ils ne sont qu'à quelques heures de marche d'ici.

Bien, que tous le monde se mettent à l'abri, ordonna Arthur. Quant à nous, chevaliers, en selle.

Et tandis que Dame Gryffondor et Dame Serpentard enjoignaient leurs enfants à se rassembler pour retourner le plus vite possible au château, le roi Arthur et ses fidèles chevaliers partirent, au galop, au devant de l'armée saxonne qui tentait régulièrement d'envahir la Bretagne.

En chemin, Harry remarqua qu'Hermione semblait inquiète.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mione, Arthur ne laisseras pas les saxons venir massacrer le village. Nous sommes en sécurité, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, afin qu'elle puisse l'entendre malgré les récriminations bruyantes de Gwendal, Doetval et Solen qui s'estimaient suffisamment âgés pour se joindre à la bataille.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les grilles du château, le jeune gryffondor se rendit compte que le professeur Rogue ne les avait pas suivi. Et tandis que les Fondateurs revenaient en catastrophe du couloir où Harry les avait vus disparaître le matin, les deux jeunes voyageurs regagnèrent leur appartement, les pensées pleines d'inquiétudes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire. Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling ou aux légendes celtiques.**

Bonjour et meilleurs vœux à tous et à toutes. (Se fait toute petite) Je tiens à m'excuser pour la très longue attente mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration, plus précisément : je savais ce que je voulais mettre mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver mes phrases. Sinon, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un résumé des chapitres précédents.

_Lors d'une attaque de mangemorts sur Privet Drive, Harry est emmené (par un sortilège jeté par Dame Serdaigle et Merlin) dans le passé : à l'époque des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Séverus Rogue se retrouve entraîné involontairement avec le « Survivant ». Ensemble, ils découvrent que certaines choses ne sont pas ce qu'ils ont toujours cru. _

_Le jour de son seizième anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage magique. Un peu plus tard, le premier de ses nouveaux pouvoirs apparaît : Harry s'avère être un animagus naturel ayant le lion pour animal. C'est ce même jour que Hermione arrive dans le passé. Harry reçoit plusieurs animaux comme présents pour son anniversaire de la part des Fondateurs : un lionceau, un louveteau, un dragonneau ailé, un cobra impérial (bébé femelle) et une phénix (bébé)._

_Le lendemain, alors que la population fête le dieu Lugh, des saxons tentent d'envahir l'île de Bretagne par le Nord. Ils arrivent non-loin de Pré au lard. Le roi Arthur (qui s'avère être le père d'Hermione) et ses chevaliers partent les affronter. Tout le monde doit regagner le château mais en l'atteignant, Harry se rend compte que le professeur Rogue ne les a pas suivi._

_Dans le présent, le professeur Dumbledore, croyant consolé un moldu de la perte de sa femme, se retrouve face au légendaire roi Arthur._

Maintenant passons à la suite de l'histoire.

_**Harry Potter et le secret du sang**_

_Chapitre 5 : Ehwan_

Le jour tirait à sa fin lorsque les fondateurs revinrent au château. Derrière eux, Arthur et ses chevaliers chevauchaient avec précaution. La raison en était que certains d'entre eux étaient blessés plus ou moins gravement. D'un bras, le légendaire roi tenait fermement les rênes de son cheval, tandis que de l'autre, il s'efforçait de maintenir Séverus Rogue en selle derrière lui.

Ce dernier s'effondra au pied du château. Une énorme plaie lui barrait la poitrine, partant de l'épaule gauche et descendant sur l'aine droite. Harry se précipita aussitôt vers son professeur; Puis sans vraiment y penser, agissant comme un automate, il plaça sa main droite sur la plaie béante. Une lumière blanche, non-aveuglante, sortit de sa main. Le jeune homme passa lentement sa main au-dessus de la blessure, et au fur et à mesure, celle-ci se referma, ne laissant qu'une fine cicatrice rosée sur la peau pâle de Séverus Rogue.

Lorsque Harry eut terminé de soigner son professeur, il laissa Lord Serpentard administrer au blessé une potion calmante. Il se dirigea vers deux chevaliers et entreprit de soigner le plus jeune. Il s'agissait du chevalier Galaad, fils du chevalier Lancelot. Le jeune gryffondor soigna quatre ou cinq blessés avant de s'effondrer d'épuisement.

Anahilde, transporte ce jeune guérisseur à sa chambre, demanda Merlin à Dame Serpentard. Il a besoin de repos après l'effort qu'il a fourni.

Le jeune homme dormit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour trouver Hermione endormie sur une chaise près de lui.

Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! S'exclama Hermione. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur.

C'est bon, lui répondit le jeune homme. Comment vont les blessés ?

Ils sont dans une salle isolée. Je crois que l'infirmerie telle qu'on la connaît n'existe pas encore.

Le professeur Rogue est là-bas également ? Demanda le jeune gryffondor.

Non, il est dans sa chambre. Lord Serpentard est venu le voir hier soir et ce matin.

Le jeune homme se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers la chambre de son professeur.

Professeur, s'écria-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

Potter, veuillez éviter de hurler, lui répondit d'une faible voix Séverus Rogue.

Je voulais savoir comment vous vous sentiez, aujourd'hui, lui demanda son élève.

Je me suis déjà senti en meilleur état. Il semblerait que je vous doive la vie.

Ce n'est rien. Disons qu'on est quitte par rapport à ce que vous avez fait pour moi lors de ma première année.

Le jeune homme prit impulsivement la main de l'homme dans la sienne. L'ancien mangemort se laissa faire un instant, avant de retirer vivement sa main de l'étreinte de son élève. Il se détourna du jeune homme démontrant ainsi son désir de rester seul. Le jeune gryffondor sortit de la chambre sans voir la larme rouler sur la joue de son professeur.

Séverus Rogue resta alité encore deux jours. Lord Serpentard passait matin et soir lui apporter les potions dont il avait besoin pour se rétablir. Enfin, le fondateur de la maison des serpents autorisa le malade à faire quelques pas. Comme il faisait beau, le maître des potions émit le désir de sortir dans le parc. C'est ainsi que Harry le vit arriver près du lac, soutenu par Salazar. Le jeune homme aida son professeur à s'asseoir, le dos appuyé contre le chêne qui n'était pas encore aussi imposant qu'à leur époque.

Tandis que le jeune gryffondor lisait un des livres dont il avait hérité, l'ancien mangemort somnolait. Soudain, ils entendirent des cris provenant de la forêt qui n'était pas encore interdite. Harry se leva et courut vers l'orée de la forêt. Il aperçut alors un jeune garçon qui fuyait dans sa direction, il décida de l'intercepter. Ce dernier semblait n'avoir que douze ans. Il portait un pagne pour tout vêtement. Sa peau était crasseuse et laissait apparaître des marques violettes par endroits.

Je vous en prie, Messire, aidez-moi, supplia-t-il le jeune Potter.

Qui es-tu ? Demanda le jeune gryffondor. Que fuies-tu ainsi ?

Mais le garçonnet n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un homme de forte corpulence surgit de la forêt.

Merci, jeune seigneur, d'avoir rattraper cet esclave qui tentait de s'enfuir, fit-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Harry sembla alors réaliser un peu mieux la situation. Il regarda attentivement l'homme. Celui-ci ressemblait énormément à l'oncle Vernon. Le jeune homme se prit à le haïr immédiatement. Et tout naturellement, il s'interposa quand le gros homme tenta de reprendre l'enfant.

Jeune seigneur, je dois emmener cet esclave vers son nouveau maître. Nous avons pris beaucoup de retard avec la fuite de cet impudent.

Je ne vous laisserais pas l'emmener, répondit d'une voix ferme Harry. Je vous le rachète, ajouta-t-il.

Je ne doute pas que vous ayez les moyens de le faire, mais cet esclave n'est pas très obéissant. Je pourrais vous en proposer des mieux, même des jeunes filles si vous préférez.

Non, c'est celui-là que je veux, insista le jeune gryffondor.

Bien, il vous en coûtera un sac d'or.

Harry fit discrètement apparaître un sac rempli d'or et le donna au marchand. Ce dernier prit le sac et retourna d'où il était venu.

Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

Ehwan, maître, répondit-il intimidé.

Bien, Ehwan, première chose : je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles « maître », Harry sera suffisant. Deuxième chose : je n'ai jamais eu d'esclave à mon service auparavant, et si je t'ai racheté, c'est pour pouvoir te rendre ta liberté.

Harry retourna vers le château, suivit du jeune Ehwan qui réfléchissait à ce que son jeune maître venait de dire. Soudain, ce dernier interrompit les pensées du plus jeune en demandant :

Sais-tu lire et écrire ?

Non, maît… Harry, rectifia-t-il précipitamment.

Bien, il faudra que tu apprennes avant que je puisse t'affranchir. Et il faudra que tu apprennes la magie également, ajouta-t-il en voyant les cheveux de l'enfant changer de couleur.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du château, le jeune gryffondor aperçut Séverus Rogue qui revenait du lac. Le jeune homme se précipita aussitôt pour le soutenir.

Vous êtes encore un peu faible, professeur, laissez-moi vous aider, fit-il en passant le bras de l'adulte sur son épaule.

Le maître des potions eut un soupir mais laissa faire son élève. Alors qu'ils regagnaient leur appartement, ils croisèrent Dame Gryffondor accompagnée d'Hermione. Cette dernière portait un épais grimoire.

Déjà en train d'étudier, Mione ! S'exclama son ami.

Je ne fais que mes devoirs de vacances, lui répondit-elle. Tu devrais en faire autant.

J'approuve Miss Granger, intervint le professeur Rogue;

Harry, qui est cet enfant ? Demanda la jeune fille en apercevant le jeune Ehwan.

Il essayait d'échapper à un marchand d'esclave, alors je l'ai racheté dans l'intention de lui rendre sa liberté, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant les yeux noirs d'Hermione. Il s'appelle Ehwan. Dame Gryffondor, pensez-vous qu'il est possible de l'inscrire à Poularde ? Car comme vous pouvez le constater, il a de la magie en lui.

L'épouse du fondateur regarda l'enfant et devant ses cheveux bruns semblable à ceux d'Harry devenant en une seconde aussi blonds que les blés, elle conclut :

Tu es son maître, Harold. Tu as le droit de vouloir inscrire cet enfant pour qu'il apprenne la magie. Je vais donc en informe Godric. Il viendra te voir pour en discuter avec toi.

Sur ce, Dame Gryffondor s'éloigna en direction du bureau directorial.

Le soir après le dîner, le fondateur de la maison des lions vint dans leur appartement. Il informa Harry que les Fondateurs avaient décidé d'accéder à sa requête d'inscrire le jeune Ehwan en première année. Il précisa néanmoins que le voyageur du futur ne pourrait libérer son jeune esclave tant qu'il serait dans le passé. Ce qui signifiait que l'enfant les suivrait quand ils repartiraient vers leur époque. Une chambre fut rajoutée à leur appartement.

Le lendemain, le jeune gryffondor alla jusqu'au village afin d'acheter des vêtements pour Ehwan. Ce dernier fut tellement heureux qu'il se jeta au cou de son maître en pleurant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Pendant ce temps, au présent :**

L'Ordre du Phénix s'était réuni au complet dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Albus, sait-on où a disparu le jeune Potter ? Questionna Maugrey.

Il ne faut pas oublier Hermione, ajouta Molly Weasley.

Avez-vous trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer Séverus s'il ne réapparaît pas ? Demanda le professeur MacGonagal.

Allons, mes amis, j'ignore exactement où sont nos trois disparus, mais quelqu'un m'a assuré qu'ils étaient tous les trois en sécurité.

Qui est cette personne ? Intervint Rémus Lupin.

Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui a accepté de rejoindre l'Ordre. Permettez-moi de vous présenter le roi Arthur Pendragon.

L'homme qui se tenait alors en retrait derrière le vieux professeur s'avança.

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ma fille Hermione, ainsi qu'Harry et Séverus sont en sécurité à Poudlard dans le passé.

Cette déclaration stupéfia l'assistance. On pouvait entendre murmurer : « sa fille », « à Poudlard », « dans le passé ».

Bien, si nous commencions la réunion, à présent, intervint Albus Dumbledore les yeux pétillants.

**Rewiews :** _Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont rewiewé. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je mettrais dorénavant un petit résumé avant chaque chapitre, car je ne peux vous promettre d'updater régulièrement. _


	6. Chapter 6

1**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire. Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling ou aux légendes celtiques.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

Harry se retrouve dans le passé, à l'époque des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Séverus Rogue est involontairement entraîné avec le "Survivant". Le jour de son seizième anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage magique. Un peu plus tard, le premier de ses nouveaux pouvoirs apparaît : Harry s'avère être un animagus naturel ayant le lion pour animal. Hermione arrive dans le passé ce même jour. Le jeune homme reçoit en cadeaux de la part des Fondateurs plusieurs animaux, ainsi que des livres et des vêtements. Le lendemain, alors que la population fête Lughnasadh, des saxons s'approchent de Pré au Lard. Le roi Arthur et ses chevaliers partent les affronter. Lorsqu'ils reviennent au château, certains sont gravement blessés, parmi eux Séverus Rogue. Harry, mut par son instinct, guérit les blessés avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Une semaine plus tard, alors que le professeur Rogue est en convalescence, le jeune homme entend du bruit venant de la forêt. Il s'agit en fait d'un jeune esclave qui tentait de fuir. Le jeune gryffondor décide sur un coup de tête de l'inscrire à l'école en voyant son talent de métamorphomage.

**Harry Potter et le secret du sang.**

Chapitre 6 : La rentrée.

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé. Séverus Rogue avait préféré s'éloigner de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec ses "stupides gryffondor" qu'il avait pour élèves. En effet, le jeune Ehwan sautait partout en criant : "je vais à l'école", Hermione avait étalé tous ses cours des cinq années précédentes et les relisait de peur d'avoir tout oublié. Seul Harry était installé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et lisait tranquillement un des grimoires dont il avait hérité. Certains s'avéraient être les livres de classe que sa mère avait utilisés durant sa scolarité. Mais la plupart étaient beaucoup plus intéressants dû à leur auteur. À cet instant précis, le livre qui captivait autant le jeune homme, et qui lui aurait valu une réflexion de surprise de la part de son meilleur ami, avait pour titre _La médecine magique _de Merlin L'Enchanteur. Tout y était, les potions, les plantes et les sorts de guérisons recensés par le célèbre magicien.

- Maître, l'interrompit le jeune Ehwan.

- Ehwan, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Harry. Que veux-tu ?

- Lorsque vous retournerez à votre époque, est-ce que vous m'emmènerez avec vous ?

- Bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner, lui répondit le jeune gryffondor. Bon je vais travailler mon animagus. Malgré tout un lion, ce n'est pas très discret. Pourquoi je ne me transforme pas en cerf_ comme mon père. Cela serait déjà plus discret._

- Oh, Harry arrête de bramer, s'exclama Hermione, j'essaye de réviser.

- _Mione, je disais que..._

La jeune fille l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, puis se tourna vers son ami. Elle fit apparaître un miroir devant le jeune animagus. Ce dernier s'approcha. Le reflet du miroir lui présenta non pas un jeune lion à la crinière naissante, mais un jeune cerf dont la ramure indiquait le jeune âge. Le jeune sorcier reprit aussitôt forme humaine.

- J'ai deux animagus !!!! Mais, je croyais qu'on ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul animagus, s'exclama Harry.

- Oh, Harry, tu ne te rappelles pas quand le professeur MacGonagal nous a parlé des animagus. Elle nous a expliqué que si généralement, un sorcier ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul animagus, il y eut quand même un cas de multi-animagus : Merlin L'Enchanteur.

- Ce qui veut dire que je suis le deuxième à avoir plusieurs animagus, conclut le jeune homme. Et cela veut dire que je pourrais me transformer en plus d'animaux.

- Avec de l'entraînement, cela est envisageable, souligna son amie.

- Mione, tu ne semble pas vraiment surprise que j'aie la possibilité de plusieurs animagus ?

- Je pense que depuis que je te connais, j'ai pu me rendre compte que tu n'étais pas comme tout le monde. Et quand je suis arrivée ici, tu t'es transformé sans avoir cherché à devenir animagus auparavant. Alors que tu ais un ou plusieurs animagus, pour moi, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence.

C'est ce moment que choisit le Fondateur de leur maison pour venir les voir.

- Harold, Hermione, appela-t-il, étant donné que vous avez déjà été réparti dans ma maison, vous rejoindrez mon fils Gwendal au dîner. Ehwan, tu attendras devant la grande salle avec les premières années afin d'être réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons. À présent, il est temps de vous préparer. Les autres élèves vont bientôt arriver.

Les jeunes voyageurs du futur avaient cessé toute activité pour se préparer aussitôt. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils rejoignaient Gwendal Gryffondor à la table de la maison des lions. La grande salle était semblable aux soirs de banquet de leur époque. Le plafond magique leur montrait un magnifique ciel étoilé avec la pleine lune. Celle-ci rappela à Harry et Hermione le dernier maraudeur encore en vie (excepté Pettigrow que le « Survivant » s'était juré de tuer de ses propres mains) Rémus Lupin. Ce dernier devait énormément s'inquiéter à leur sujet. Mais pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que d'étudier un maximum en espérant revoir leurs amis en vie à leur retour.

Les élèves les plus vieux étaient déjà installés et certains dévisageaient les voyageurs du futur. Harry préféra les ignorer, il avait déjà l'habitude d'être dévisagé de la sorte à son époque. Hermione, quant à elle, était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle s'efforçait de suivre la conversation des deux jeunes hommes. En effet, dès qu'ils eurent rejoint Gwendal, celui-ci avait entamé une discussion sur le sport avec Harry. Il était très curieux de voir comment le jeune voyageur du futur se débrouillait sur un balai. Le quidditch n'existant pas encore, les jeunes sorciers faisaient des courses sur balais, soit seul contre les autres, soit en équipe.

À ce moment-là, Dame Serdaigle entra suivie des premières années. Il n'y avait que huit élèves en tout avec Ehwan. La répartition se déroula rapidement. Les élèves s'avançaient devant les Fondateurs à l'appel de leur nom. Les adultes les observaient quelques secondes puis après s'être semble-t-il concertés par télépathie, l'un d'eux annonçait la maison. Ainsi il y eut deux élèves à serdaigle, un à pouffsouffle, deux à serpentard et trois à gryffondor dont le jeune protégé d'Harry.

Lord Serpentard se leva à la fin de la répartition et proclama à l'assemblée d'étudiants :

- Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année et bon appétit à tous.

Les tables se couvrirent aussitôt de mets les plus divers. Pour le banquet de rentrée, les elfes avaient préparé du Licheur rôti au miel, des perdrix accompagnées de sauce à la menthe, des omelettes d'œuf de Jobarbille au goût sucré, des galettes d'orge et des pommes. Harry et Hermione goûtèrent avec délices les différents plats.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent rassasiés, Lord Serpentard se leva. Il fit le discours de rentrée. Celui-ci était légèrement différent de celui auquel les voyageurs du futur étaient habitués.

- À présent que vous êtes tous rassasiés, je voudrais vous rappeler certaines règles que les anciens feraient mieux de connaître et d'appliquer. Tout d'abord, tous les élèves doivent être couchés à la fin de la seizième heure du jour. Tout élève étant pris à se promener dans les couloirs durant la nuit, se verront passer tous leurs loisirs en retenue. Sinon, les compétitions de balais auront lieu à chaque fin du cycle de la lune, en alternant les courses individuelles et celles par équipes, en commençant par une course individuelle. De plus, je tiens à préciser que seuls les élèves à partir de la troisième pourront s'inscrire à ces courses.

Les plus jeunes poussèrent des soupirs de dépit, tandis que les plus grands poussèrent des cris de joie.

- Bien, à présent, je demande aux préfets des maisons d'accompagner les premières années dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Passez une bonne nuit tout le monde car demain matin, les cours reprennent.

Tous les élèves rejoignirent leurs salles communes respectives. Harry, Hermione et le jeune Ehwan bifurquèrent juste avant l'entrée de la salle commune des rouges et ors. Aucun tableau ne gardait les entrées ou les divers passages du château.

Le professeur Rogue les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et les trouva en train de lire devant la cheminée de leur salon. Il leur rappela que le lendemain, ils commenceraient les cours avec les Fondateurs. La fille future d'Arthur fut la première à se diriger vers sa chambre. Le « Survivant » fut le dernier des jeunes à gagner sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, professeur, ou devrais-je dire « oncle Ethan » lança-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Séverus Rogue, qui tournait le dos au jeune homme, se figea aussitôt. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit qu'une porte close.

Un homme vêtu d'une cape verte à capuche entra dans une taverne dans un petit village du Népal. On distinguait à peine ses yeux gris sous la capuche. Ceux-ci parcouraient la salle, puis avisant une femme vêtue d'une cape bleue nuit assise dans un coin un peu reculé de la pièce, l'homme se dirigea vers elle.

- Je vous salue, mon amie. Pourquoi m'avoir fait sortir de ma retraite dans ce monastère ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à la table que la femme occupait.

- Bonjour mon cher, c'est pour deux raisons que je t'ai demandé de venir. La première est ce texte qui parle de l'Arche de Viviane. Il y est dit qu'il existe une clé ouvrant l'arche, ne reste qu'à la trouver. La deuxième raison est ceci, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendit un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette des sorciers.

La une du journal montrait la photo d'une femme souriant largement et la manchette indiquait : « Le ministère veut réformer l'éducation – Dolorès Ombrage nommée Grande Inquisitrice ».

- Quoi !!!!!!, cela ne se passera pas ainsi, s'écria l'homme à la lecture du journal. Viens, il est temps de rentrer chez nous, il est temps de retourner à Poudlard.


End file.
